A suprise
by Lewisrocks
Summary: Draco and Harry are happilt soontobe weddeds, until they a get a suprise...
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I hope you like this more then my failed story. Thanks to Sentence Siren! Harry Potter Mpreg fic.

The day dawned bright as a young, raven-haired boy woke up, yawning and streching in the sunlight. Beside him lay a boy whose hair was so pale it appeared white. "Draco. Draco, my love, you must wake up.", the raven-haired boy whispered. "Harry, Harry, be quiet, I'm trying to sleep.", Draco grumbled. Harry flopped back down on the bed, and sighed quietly. He remembered two years ago, his seventh year at Hogwarts, when he had struck up a friendship with the young Slytherin. They had shared thier first kiss after two months of friendship and had blossomed into lovers. Now, they would be married. In exactly one year, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would be wed. Draco's father was dead, so he would'nt care. Harry had no family to care. He sighed and gently twirled Draco's hair between his fingers. " Ooh... stop, Harry, you know what that does to me"  
The boy shuddered. "Well, then, make me an honest man.." "For what, the eigth time"  
The two boys always bickered like this in the morning. And without another word, the two slipped beneath the covers.

Ok, hope you like!  
Preview- "What?!?! Are you sure ! " Draco screamed. " Well, Mr. Malfoy, it appeares that you indeed are"  
Next chappie tommorow! R&R! 


	2. What!

Ok, I got one good review, want more, please! I don't own HP.

The sunlight streamed through the window, right on top of the sleeping Draco and Harry. It had been two months since Draco had made Harry a honest man, and he was'nt feeling too well. He had been forced to go to the bathroom multiple times throughout the day, either to puke his guts out or pee.  
He also had strange food cravings, for example, Acid Pops with Coakroach Critters. That was why he was going to the healer today. To figure out what was wrong with him. He quietly slipped out of bed, as he did'nt want to wake Harry, who could be a beast if he did'nt get enough sleep. He put on his favorite green cloak, the one from his days at Hogwarts, and slipped down the steps. He stood on the front mat, focused his mind, and... Apparated right in front of St. Mungo's. He walked up the steps,  
but heard someone call him. " Hey, Draco!" He remembered that voice. " Ron! What are you doing here"  
" Remember my wedding? To Hermoine?" Draco remembered the wedding. Hermoine had been six months pregnant at the time. " Well, she went into labor this morning. I thought me ears might bust from her wailing"  
Ron chuckled. " So, mate, what are you here for?" " Just a check-up." Draco replied.  
He slipped up the steps. " Um... Malfoy, D.?" He asked the recepiontest at her desk.  
" Room 212." A nurse showed him in, and he sat waiting. " Hello, Draco. What are you here for"  
The kind doctor asked. " Well, I, I, I think I might be pregnant." "Well, then, let's set you up"  
After numerous blood tests, blood pressure, and prodding where you should never be prodded, the healer brought out an ultrasound machine. After rubbing it on his stomach, she prounounced" Well, indeed Mr. Malfoy you are indeed pregnant.." But Draco cut her off. " But how! Are you sure"  
Then he remembered. Fred and George had sent him a gift. A fertility potion. " Oh, shit!" HE grumbled.  
" May I finish, please?" The doctor said, with a glare that could have rivaled Proffessor Mc'Gonagall's.  
" You are pregnant with nine babies. Congrats." The next thing Draco felt was his head hitting the floor.

Awsome! Nine, huh? Did'nt expect that did ya? r&r! 


	3. The reveal

Ok, Draco had nine babies. R&R!

" Mr. Malfoy, are you okay? " That was the next thing Draco heared when he lifted his head off the floor.  
" I.. I'm pregnant, aren't I?" The healer nodded her head. " Yes, Mr. Malfoy, indeed you are. There might be some complications, however"  
Draco pushed himself up, and shook his head to clear it of thoughts. " W.. what do you mean"  
" Since you are having Dectuplets, you will probably have to be on bed rest starting at your fourth month"  
" How far along am I?" " Well, if you take off that concealment charm, I should be able to tell you"  
Draco waved his wand around and muttered " Concealgo!" Almost immediatly a large bump sprang up. " Well, by the size of that bump, about three months." " What?!?!" " I am sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but I have more patients. You must leave. Come back in two weeks"  
Draco walked out of the hospital forlorn. He apparated straight back home, with the ultrasound picture in his hand.  
" Harry? Harry?" He called out tentaviley. " Yes, Draco?" Draco walked up to Harry, and put the picture in his hands. " There's nine of them." He pulled his cloak up and showed Harry the big bump. " I'm going to be a Dad..." And with that,  
he slumped on the bed. " How are we going to take care of nine babies?" " Well, we could always call Mrs. Weasley for help"  
And that was what they were going to do.

Ok, I want some ideas in the next reviews. I want: One good thing involving Draco's huge belly, one bad thing Don't care, no deaths though. Draco will be able to tell the sexes of the babies next checkup, so I want a shocker on the ultrasound.R&R! 


	4. Black

Ok, got ideas.

Draco sighed and layed back down on the table. It had been two months since his last check-up, and he was going to find out the sexes of the babies. Mrs. Weasley had helped them with shopping, and sice Harry was an Aurour, money was no problem. Mrs. Weasley had cooed and awed at everything she saw. In all, it had come to two thosand Galleons. " Harry!" Draco jumped when Harry came around and laid his head on his now humongous belly. He was six months pregnant with nine babies. " I can feel them moving." Harry muttered. Draco had been feeling them for over a week now. Just then, the healer came in. She put the ultrasound on his belly and murmered" Baby A is a boy..." and so on.

Draco, with much help from Harry, heaved himself up and down the steps. He had six sons and three daughters. " Well, what should we do about names"  
Just then, Draco felt horrible cramping, and everything went black.

I'm Evil. I need names! Suggest baby names in your reviews! R&R! 


	5. Yay!

Ok, no flames!

Draco lay in the hospital bed, tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry was filling out paperwork, and the nurses had informed him that he was going into premature labor.  
They could'nt stop it, it was way too late. Harry had carried Draco with much difficulty up the steps, and the nurse had took it from there. The fertility potion that he had took allowed a vagina to grow where the penis usually was. He sighed... it was going to be a long night.

" Push, honey, Push!" " I swear Harry, if you ever come near me..."

" Come on, honey, only six more.." " I want PAIN POTION!"

" One more! One more!" " I'm going to kill you!

Draco flopped his head down on the pillow. He had just given birth to nine babies.  
There had been mistakes on the ultrasound, however. He sighed, and just took Harry in his arms, and both of them wept for joy the whole night.

Ok, hello to: Peter, Olivia, Wendolyn, Edward, Tory, Holly, Carey, Micheal, and Samantha! 


End file.
